Straight Into The Fire
by FormallyAnimeYaoiFangirl2121
Summary: She was supposed to be just another lay after a long trip away from his castle. But this particular demoness will not go so willingly, leaving the demon at his wits end and feeling things for the defiant lower demon that he himself cant even explain.


A/N:

1.)No idea where this plot, or so called plot, came from but here it is. This was seriously just supposed to be a lemon. Not a full blown oneshot. Took a break from life to vent and write and this is the result. Sesshomaru may be a bit OOC later on but eh, keep an open mind or don't read. I don't really care. And as for some of the information (i.e. the council of elders, the bits about Inutashio, the earth demons, etc.) was entirely made up. So if something is out of context and you simply must correct me, feel free to do so POLIETELY. IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT, DO NOT READ IT.

2.) Named after the Zedd song I just so happened to be listening to while typing this.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or its characters.

* * *

Straight Into The Fire~

This time of year was always nostalgic, the coming and going of the seasons. The new age of spring, the rebirth and life that came a new as the winter faded to the sun's warm and welcoming rays. As a growing pup he could remember such a time where he would welcome the seasons with his father, eagerly at the late demon's side. And once he passed, he watched the ever constant cycle with Rin. But now, as Sesshomaru walked through the fields and meadows that led to his home, he inhaled the scent that brought back so many fond memories. Ones he very much kept to himself. He hadn't seen a spring time so beautiful since before he left Rin with Kaede. He thought back on a time where the girl would run wildly through the fields of vibrant colors. Now he wondered if she would entertain such an action now that she was growing older.

It wasn't long before the castle of the western lands came into his view, and Sesshomaru could help the relieved-exhausted- sigh that slipped past his lips. Keeping his lands quiet and peaceful like he liked them was tedious nowadays. Now that he didn't have Naraku to worry about anymore, he could finally focus on eradicating the lower level demons that had settled too close to home-literally. He preferred a balance, if there be one, between humans and demons in his lands. And so when one group outweighed the other it was up to him to fix it all. Stop any issues before they became too out of hand; better safe than sorry.

When Sesshomaru entered through the castle gates, he was greeted in the same way that was slowly becoming a routine for him. After the defeat of Naraku and parting ways with Rin, Sesshomaru decided it best that he returned to his homelands, his birthright. And so all the castle maids, his advisors, and the caretaker for the castle while he was away would all gather in the courtyard to welcome their lord home. The maids would attempt to aid in the removal of his armor, offering him food and drink, but he would always refuse.

"My lord," Said one of his advisors. A rather old fellow, a lower level demon of a race long gone. "Welcome home, I trust yours and Master Jaken's travels were well." Sesshomaru simply nodded on his quest to get inside. "Rest assured things were kept in tip top shape while you were away, my lord."

"Very good." Sesshomaru was always a demon of few words.

"And as of the maiden for the evening," The advisor spoke up again. "She has been prepared and is waiting in your room."

"Thank you, you have done well."

 _ **OoOoOo**_

Her ear pressed against the wooden door, listening to the fading footsteps and murmurs until the hallways fell into silence. Once she was sure no one was outside any longer, she spun around to scan the large room for any means of an escape. After being dragged there by the castle men and prepared like some offering to a god, she was thrown into the current room and demanded not to touch anything unless told to do so. A makeshift study led way to the bedroom where she could see large windows and the world outside she longed to be in. Unfortunately the large windows were locked tightly, thus proving useless. She had no desires of meeting the head demon of this household, let alone be his bedmate. She had listened on quietly to the maids' tales as they cleaned her skin and rubbed her down in scented oils, as they combed out her hair and dressed her in fine fabrics. They spoke highly of the handsome lord and how every now and then when needs needed to be met he would require a maiden for nights on in to quench a thirst in him no water or wine could. That she should be grateful she had been chosen for their lord.

She stilled as she heard heavy footsteps draw near before the doors to the main room slid open. She didn't turn around right away as she heard the doors close quietly. After a moment or so passed and no words were said, she slowly turned to behold the lord of the western lands. Her eyes observed the dog demon, his stoic yet worn expression and the obvious exhaustion in his beautifully golden eyes. He was just as handsome as the maids said he was.

He was tall and slender looking, though she could easily make out the muscle that lied beneath his clothing and the obvious strength he possessed. His skin was fair in shade, with hair that shamed freshly fallen snow. Her eyes ghosted over the markings that accented his sculpted face, the crescent moon on his brow, the magenta stripes on his squared jaw.

She herself was a lower level demon, this much Sesshomaru knew, but which kind he didn't bother to know just then. He watched as her gaze met his, growing defiant, as her small hands clutched her clothing close to her tanned skin-sun kissed with no marring in sight. It appeared to be just as smooth and fine as the very silks on her back.

Sesshomaru allowed his gaze to drift away from the glaring demoness as he began to remove his armor. "Your name." He said. A demand, no less.

She continued to stare silently, watching as his hands made quick work of the armor covering clothing just as fine as the ones she wore. Her eyes narrowed when he turned to face her once again.

"Your. Name." Heavens only knew how much he loathed repeating himself.

"I didn't know a demon such as you bothered with the names of those beneath him." She spat back.

Sesshomaru didn't have time for all this, he was tired. After dropping the newest gift off to Rin and checking the boarders of his lands, he just wanted to rest. Being such a powerful demon he naturally didn't need to sleep often, but it was still pleasant never the less to close his eyes and ease his thoughts every now and then. It was only recently that his advisors suggested a bedmate upon his returns to the palace, and at first he refused. Being who he was, Sesshomaru liked his women to behave and carry themselves a certain way and so far none of the women found by the aging old man were up to standards. They were quick to lie beneath him, quick to warm his bed, and some were even so bold to offer to bare him a pup. He was a demon that could see past a beautiful and alluring face, he wanted more- demanded more.

This demoness, though, was different. There was an air of confidence, an age of beauty that those before her couldn't compare to. Her hair was midnight, almost a plum in color, in contrast to bronzed skin. Her rosy lips were full in their pout, her thin brows arched as they furrowed together, and dark gray eyes that continued to watch and study him.

"Tell me your name." Sesshomaru demanded as he closed in on the young demoness. He was more inclined to scoff than praise her for bravery in standing her ground before him. He normally admired defiance, but that night wasn't the night. He simply wanted his lay and to retire to bed. But alas even that was proving to be difficult.

Sesshomaru took a step towards the young demoness, smirking to himself as she took a cautious step back. The closer he got to her, though, the stronger the unique scent that surrounded her seemed to grow. It was earthy, like freshly shaven grass.

Now he knew.

She was an earth demon, a dweller of the forests and trees.

"Now." He demanded, cornering the demoness between his body and the wall.

Sesshomaru had heard tales of the demoness' of the trees. How their beauty bewitched those whose gaze was unlucky enough to fall upon them. How their songs could be heard for miles around, drowning out the heart wrenching screams of both men and demons alike as they spun eaten souls into the roots of their trees to keep them alive.

The legends didn't compare to her cloudy gaze.

"Ai." She hissed.

"Ai…" Sesshomaru said, more or less to himself.

It was a name he hadn't heard in ages, a name that meant love, affection. Though her kind showed anything but. Sesshomaru raised his hand to her, to feel the warmth that emitted from her skin, to see if it felt like the sun itself, when Ai flinched away from him.

"If you are going to kill me than do so! Do not play with me." Ai said.

"If it is death you wish for, I will gladly grant it." Sesshomaru said. "But fear not, I will not take you like this. I want to see your face as I make you cum for me, _willingly_." He hummed against her ear.

"No!" She cried as she struggled against him.

Sesshomaru took up her wrist as he pulled her along, "You will accompany me to the baths."

 **…**

Ai scanned the small room that housed the castle bath, a heated pool of water no one but Sesshomaru himself used. He released his hold on Ai to disrobe, her smoky gaze falling away from the demon as he undressed and submerged into the steaming waters. Ai, having no other choice, took the implied seat just a few feet away.

Sesshomaru watched as her hands rested in her lap, mindlessly fidgeting with the embroidery of her kimono. Her kimono, made of satin from the Southern lands and silk from an ancient spider's web. It varied in shades of blue and purple, a peacock feather pattern along the hemming and sleeves. The pastel shades complimented her bronzed complexion perfectly. The obi hugged at her slim waist, the tomoeri and collar fell open just enough for him to see defined collar bones and the top of modest breasts.

His eyes closed as he exhaled an aggravated sigh, Sesshomaru didn't return home for _this_. Sesshomaru didn't want his thoughts to revolve around the demoness in the corner, pouting her life away when she could just accept her fate and help the whole process move along a lot smoother for the both of them. But instead she denied him, defied him- hated him even.

Sesshomaru was not one to force anyone into his bed. No, he preferred women to come on their own free will. It was more enjoyable that way and the demon was always one to please, even if it was to satisfy himself. He would keep the demoness close. He would allow her to come to him, like they always did in the end, and once she did he planned to fuck her into the very earth she so desperately wanted.

And so Ai became an itch under his skin that Sesshomaru couldn't reach, a hunger in his belly he couldn't satisfy. Thus it became a routine: the days would continue on with the demoness in his shadows reluctantly (he didn't want her out of his sight for Sesshomaru knew she would run the first chance she got), and as the sun faded to the moon she would join him in the baths. His eyes on her, her eyes everywhere else.

Eventually Ai began to grow tired, her defiance weakening as the days grew longer. She found her thoughts distant as she accompanied Sesshomaru to the baths. The silence, with the exception of the sloshing water, was slowly getting to her. And he, ever the cunning demon, would watch her intently. How her eyes would advert, and never fully meet his, as he got in and out of the bath. The amount of space she _insisted_ be between them.

Sesshomaru praised himself for the amount of patience he displayed, for normally others wouldn't have been so lucky. What was it about the demoness that affected him so, he didn't know. But she haunted his thoughts from the moment the sun rose until it set, though this was something he would never admit aloud.

 _ **OoOoOo**_

"I am so pleased to hear that our boarders are quiet."

"I agree, especially after the little fiasco with those pesky earth demons caused moving into the forests further north."

"You know talking about them makes my skin crawl," Said another. "Their powers are just downright shameful."

"Sesshomaru, dear, have you gotten rid of the one they _insisted_ on bringing back to the castle for you?"

Sesshomaru, for the first time in the last few weeks, parted ways with Ai to meet with the council of elders. After receiving a summons from the prestigious council, he arranged for a "sitter" to look after the demoness until his return. She, of course, hadn't been too happy about this. Raging about and all but throwing anything that wasn't nailed to the floor, but none of it fazed Sesshomaru in the slightest. The council now seated before him consisted of the last remaining members of the dog demon clan, his parents' family.

"She remains." Sesshomaru stated easily, going over the piece of parchment he'd been handed upon arriving.

"What is she _still_ doing here?" Inquired one of the elders with an upturn of his nose. "Has she not satisfied you? Why keep her around if you are done with her?"

"Do you intend for her you bare you a pup?" Another asked in horror.

The room filled with worried whispers as the elder members exchanged troubled glances. "The last time one of our kind fathered a pup outside our kind he lost his life." Another spoke, referring to Sesshomaru's late father. "We couldn't stand to lose _another_ ; our race would die out to _half breeds_."

"I blame that son of mine, heaven rest his soul. If it wasn't for his compassion towards humans and other demons we wouldn't be in this problem now!"

"I assure you, she will not bare a pup." Sesshomaru attempted to ease their worries. "My means for keeping her around are, after all, none of your concern."

"Your father said the same thing, and look what happened to him."

Sesshomaru sighed, he was getting nowhere. And once they got worked up, he never did.

 **…**

"The maids dropped that off for you." Ai didn't turn to face him as Sesshomaru entered through the doors to his room, making his presence known by excusing the maid that had been assigned to watch over the demoness. Instead she continued to stare out of the large locked windows, watching as the rain fell. Sesshomaru spotted a neatly wrapped bundle seated neatly on a nearby table. "They said Rin is sure to love it, said all the vibrant colors are going to look lovely on her… why not invite her to your bed?" At this, the demoness stood and turned to face him. "Why am I still kept here? The maids whisper… they wonder what has possessed you to keep me like so. What has come over their precious lord, they ask. Why won't you just return me to the trees and save us both the trouble?!"

Sesshomaru had come to ignore most of the girl's outbursts, most of them were spouted nonsense anyway. But this one seemed to struck a nerve within the great demon, and in a moment he lost himself. All the air was knocked from Ai's lungs as her back collided with the floor, the latter's body hovering above her. Ai groaned as she inhaled slowly, wincing as cool air filled her bruising lungs. Her eyes, a misty charcoal, lifted to stare into eyes a beautifully golden hue.

"You are who I want to warm my bed," Sesshomaru confessed almost too quietly for her to hear. "You are who I want to lie under me."

To Ai's surprise the demon's lips were soft as he placed a soft kiss to her neck. A quiet gasp slipped past her parted lips as one of Sesshomaru's hands reached up and gently caressed her cheek, urging her head to turn and grant him more access to her tanned neck. Ai inhaled a shaky breath as Sesshomaru continued to touch her, memorizing every dip and curve of her smaller frame. She gasped out again as she felt fangs rake down the length of her neck, shivering from his caresses, as Sesshomaru began to undo her kimono.

"L-Lord Sesshomaru!" The demoness gaped as exploring hands pushed the now lose fabrics off of her shoulders. Ai tensed as his hands pressed against her chest, admiring the feel of her developing breasts beneath his large palms, as his thumbs rubbed over dusty pink nipples.

"There is no need to be so formal here," Sesshomaru spoke as he marveled at the skin exposed to him. "Is this the curse of your kind? Pulling one in until they can no longer resist you?"

All this time, had it been _him_ a pawn in _her_ game?

"It is no _curse_ ," Ai breathed as Sesshomaru leaned down to press his lips to her neck once again. "That I can assure you."

"I will make your body and soul mine." Sesshomaru cupped her jaw, tilting her head back only slightly to connect their lips in a deep kiss. Her lips, supple, taste sweeter than anything he'd ever tasted. Molded perfectly like they were created for him and him alone. "All of you belongs to me."

Sesshomaru pried his hands away from Ai's body to remove his own clothing. Her eyes lifted as Sesshomaru gripped his clothing, pulling the seemingly complex parts open with ease. Ai suddenly felt vulnerable as she stared up at Sesshomaru, eyes ghosting over his exposing skin. He was perfect, just the right amount of toned muscle in all the right places. A physical representation of the gods themselves.

He took her leg into his hand, guiding it up to his shoulder where he urged it to stay in place. From her ankle he kissed softly, savoring the taste of her skin. He heard Ai sigh softly at the feel of his lips against her flesh, and he opened his eyes to meet her stare. She watched him, quietly, her body calling to him.

Ai moved her leg to settle at the demon's waist before the other joined, where they locked around him firmly. With little difficulty, she flipped him, rolling onto the great demon so that she straddled his hips as she gazed down at him. Fine silvery strands fell away from his face, away from his eyes, leaving his handsome face exposed for her to see. Her small hand caressed his cheek, his jaw. A soft sigh left Sesshomaru's lips as his eyes fluttered but didn't close at her gentle, timid touch. Her hands lightly touched the muscles in his neck, his shoulders, appreciating and memorizing just as he had. Sesshomaru watched as she took a hold of his cock, stroking it as she lifted herself up. They moaned in unison as she dragged her wet womanhood against the length of his shaft, slicking it with her own juices. She repeated the action, her hips rocking slowly to drag her clit against the ridges of his cock, and moaning at the slight buck of his hips. Sesshomaru growled as her thumb slid over the slit of the cock head, smearing the pre cum as she continued to glide over him.

Ai gasped in shock as Sesshomaru gripped her waist to still her, flipping her over onto her back once again. "Do not tease me." He warned, thrusting against her with such force it left her jaw slack.

The demoness watched, through half lidded eyes, as Sesshomaru reached into the small bedside table and retrieved a vile. From it he poured a generous amount of the oil into his palms. He took a firm hold of his cock, lathering the large, pulsing muscle until it was completely coated, and finished off with a few strokes of himself. Her hands rose, brushing over the fine alabaster skin that covered his ribcage and broad back. Sesshomaru gripped her trimmed waist in his grasp, pulling her close until their pelvis' nearly touched. He teased her clit with the head of his cock, earning a quiet moan from the demoness before guiding himself to her entrance. The head of his cock slipping past her walls wasn't as bad as Ai assumed it would be, but the girth that followed left tears brimming cloudy eyes and the air full of pain filled whimpers. All the air left Ai's lungs once Sesshomaru was fully settled inside her.

And there she laid, a feast for Sesshomaru to behold. Her dark hair fanned out over the pillows beneath her head and the cream colored linens beneath them. Her chest slightly heaved, her nipples taunt, her legs spread wide so he could see his cock nestled within her warmth. But it was her eyes, fogged and alluring, that drew him in. So this was the earth demon's curse, her beauty so bewitching that he could no longer keep his urges at bay.

The first few thrusts were slow and drawn out, a method to get the demoness used to his size and strength. The last thing he wanted was her crying the whole time and ruining the evening for the both of them. And so he was gentle, patient. He pressed inside her deeper, willing her walls to open and accept him just as she herself had. The more he thrust, the closer her loomed, fine silver strands of his hair swaying about them both.

"Ah, ah!" Gasped Ai. The demoness could feel him deepening his strokes, could feel the snap of his hips and the strength behind them.

Sesshomaru snapped his hips with such a skill that only the most accomplished lovers could muster, striking a place inside Ai that made her legs tremble. And as the great demon rammed into it head on the demoness threw her head back, moaning lewdly as her hips arched to meet his. Ash tented eyes rolled into her head as her lips parted, pleasing the demon above her with loud moans of pleasure. Sesshomaru returned to her exposed neck, fangs scraping against her bronzed skin before her moved lower to take a puckered nipple between his lips. Ai arched against him, her fingers tangling in ashen locks to push him closer to her flesh. Sesshomaru could help the smirk that curved his lips as he caught a glimpse of Ai's lust ridden face, the flush in her cheeks.

Ai watched as Sesshomaru flicked his tongue over the dusty bud in his possession, the saliva glistening against her skin as he continued to lick, nibble, and pull the sensitive peaks.

"Mmm… ah~!"

Her eyes lifted to meet gold as his face hovered above hers once more, inhaling each exhale. Her arms wrapped around his strong neck as Sesshomaru's thrusts hardened. Ai moaned into his mouth, skin grinding into skin, her hips meeting his with just as much force.

"H-harder," Ai breathed. "S-Sesshomaru…" The sound of his name, a desperate plea that never sounded so beautiful, and once their eyes met it suddenly felt the world around them would shatter. She all of a sudden became fragile, in his strong hold.

What was this feeling in his chest? Causing everything to constrict and burn?

His only reply was a soft kiss to bruised lips.

"Huh… ah… ah…AH! Sesshomaru!" A loud cry left Ai's lips as her vision went white. Her legs spread legs wider, her head tossed, as her cries grew in volume.

"Yes! Yes! Ah!" She mewed as he continued to pound her into the mattress beneath them. "Oh! Yes! Ah! Sesshomaru!"

Sesshomaru watched as the demoness came undone, bowing beautifully beneath him. He felt her walls clench against him, so much so that it began difficult for him to move. But that didn't little to stop him from bucking into her, burying his cock deep and cumming inside her. Ai groaned at the feeling. Hot and seeping, his seed filled her more than his cock ever could. So much so that it, along with her own essence, oozed from between her legs and onto the linens.

 **…**

The bath room was quiet as both Sesshomaru and Ai shared a bath. The hot water did wonders for her aching body, her gaze averted once more as she cleaned herself up quietly. Sesshomaru watched as her small hands rubbed water and soap onto her skin, over the faint scratches his fangs left behind. As the suds slowly rolled down her chest, over her breasts. When she noticed his staring, she pulled her knees to her chest to cover herself.

"What is to happen now?" Ai asked, breaking the silence.

"What do you mean?" Inquired Sesshomaru with an arch of his brow.

"Shall I… shall I dress and leave?" Her gaze met his, searching.

There was a moment's pause before Sesshomaru said, "There is no need. You will remain here for the evening."

And so Ai did.

She remained in the castle for that evening and every evening after that. Her presence became a regular in the castle of the western lands. And hallways, rooms, gardens that were once filled with solus were now filled with chatter and a welcoming warmth not even Sesshomaru could deny.

* * *

A/N: And just like that… I'm done. Reviews are welcomed! Unless it's something rude… then you can keep your two cents. Until next time, xoxo


End file.
